In modern means of transport, in particular in aircraft, it is very important from an economic point of view to make optimum use of the available space in a passenger cabin. Passenger cabins are therefore fitted with as many rows of passenger seats as possible, which are positioned with as little space between them as possible. In order to still more efficiently use the space in a passenger cabin of an aircraft, U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,227 proposes to position an elevated deck structure on a main deck floor in the passenger cabin of a wide-body aircraft for providing a mezzanine seating area in a substantially unused upper lobe of the aircraft fuselage. WO 97/07021 A2 describes a split level seating structure, wherein consecutive rows of seats are alternately arranged at a lower and a higher level.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a passenger seat arrangement that permits optimum use of the space in a passenger cabin of an aircraft or other means of transport, but still provides a high level of comfort for the passengers using the seat arrangement. It would further be desired to provide a passenger cabin region which is equipped with a passenger seat arrangement of this kind.